Hydrogen can be produced by several techniques including, for example, steam reforming from hydrocarbons, electrolysis, and thermolysis. Electrolysis of water is the decomposition of water (H2O) into oxygen (O2) and hydrogen (H2) gases due to an electric current being passed through the water. Hydrogen can be produced through photovoltaic/electrolysis systems, alkaline electrolysis, acidic medium electrolysis, methanol oxidation, borohydride solution, or other techniques. Catalysts are often used in electrolytic systems to facilitate hydrogen production. Organic pigments, for example, can be used as catalysts for the release of hydrogen from a hydrogen-rich borohydride solution. Other examples of catalysts include Platinum (Pt). Because industrial quantities of hydrogen can be produced more affordably using hydrocarbons, electrolysis is not frequently used in industrial production of hydrogen.